Discovery Of The Sith
by MirskianQueen
Summary: What if Anakin hadn't turned to the dark side? What if he'd gone to Obi-wan for help? Would Padme survive?
1. Chapter 1

Anakin woke in a panic, covered in sweat. Glancing over in the bed he saw Padme sound asleep next to him, breathing heavily Anakin pushed the sheets aside and sat on the side of the bed. Putting his head in his hands, he wept silently; regaining his composure he stood, walking out of the room and down a set of stairs.

Padme stirred, looking at the bed beside her she realized Anakin was gone.

Anakin walked onto a large veranda. The vast city planet of Coruscant, still smouldering from the battle, was spread out before him.

A moment later Padme descended the stairs and joined him on the veranda. She took his hand.

Blinking rapidly, Anakin didn't, couldn't look at her.

" What's bothering you?" Padme reached up, laying her hand gently on his cheek.

" Nothing . . ." Anakin touched the japor snippet around Padme's neck, that he'd gave her when he was a small boy. "…I remember when I gave this to you."

Padme sighed and stepped back, "Anakin, how long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?"

"It was a dream." His voice was choked with emotion, but somehow remained steady.

" Bad?" Padme asked, concerned as she faced Anakin.

Closing his eyes Anakin swallowed, "like the ones I used to have about my mother just before she died."

Moving closer, Padme rested a hand on his shoulder. "And?"

" It was about you." This time Anakin's voice trembled slightly, his face showing his fear as he looked at Padme.

They looked at each other, a moment of concern passing between them.

" Tell me."

Shaking his head Anakin turned away, " It was only a dream." Padme gave him a long, worried look. Sighing Anakin took a deep breath. "You die in childbirth."

Her eyes widened, swallowing Padme put a hand to her belly. "And the baby?"

" I don't know," Anakin said softly, still reeling from the dream.

Shaking her head Padme smiled tightly, "It was only a dream."

Pulling her into his arms Anakin tried to fight back his terror, "I won't let this one become real, Padme."

Padme pulled back slightly, "Anakin, this baby will change our lives. I doubt the Queen will continue to allow me to serve in the Senate, and if the Council discovers you are the father, you will be expelled from the Jedi Order..."

Anakin nodded, raising a hand he cut her off, "I know …."

"Anakin, do you think Obi-Wan might be able to help us?" Padme looked at him questioningly, her voice slightly scared.

Frowning Anakin closed his eyes, "I don't know." He instantly thought of his dream and swallowed, "I'll ask him tomorrow."

XXX

Anakin rushed into the Briefing Room. By the time he reached the Chamber, the last of the Jedi were leaving. Only Obi-wan remained at the front of the lecture hall. He was shutting off some holograms and electronic charts and maps.

He looked over as Anakin reached him, "You missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges."

Swallowing Anakin nodded, "I'm sorry, I was held up. I have no excuse."

"In short, they are going very well. Saleucami has fallen, and Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity."

Anakin frowned, cocking his head. "What's wrong then?"

Shrugging Obi-wan sighed. "The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today."

"Well, that can only mean less deliberating and more action. Is that bad? It will make it easier for us to end this war." Anakin told his mentor, not seeing what the problem was.

Sighing Obi-wan shook his head, "Anakin, be careful of your friend Palpatine."

confused Anakin frowned, "Be careful of what?"

" He has requested your presence."

Blinking Anakin frowned, "What for?"

Shaking his head Obi-wan paused. "He would not say." He said softly, his eyes locked on Anakin's.

"He didn't inform the Jedi Council? That's unusual, isn't it?"

Rolling his eyes Obi-wan sighed, "All of this is unusual, and it's making me feel uneasy."

Before his former master could leave, Anakin drew him back. "I need your help Master."


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCOVERY OF THE SITH  
><em>**

**_What if Anakin hadn't turned to the dark side? What if he'd gone to Obi-wan for help? Would Padme survive?  
><em>**

**__**_Once again a huge, HUGE thank you to foreverwildfire2.0, who helped with this chapter - and most of my stories lately - so thank you for you marvelous help._

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

Obi-wan opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Across from him, sat his former Padawan. Anakin had also opened his eyes and was staring at Obi-wan, wondering what his former Master would say.

He had shared the memories of all the things that had happened since the vision of his mother's death... excluding the most personal things, such as his private moments alone with Padme.

But now his former Master knew about his actions towards the tusken raiders, he knew about his and Padme's marriage. Also knew about what happened on Dooku's ship, and about the talks that Palpatine had with him. But most of all, he now knew about Padme being pregnant and about his vision of her dying.

Swallowing, Anakin sat, and waited for Obi-wan to say... something, anything... His former master stared at him, his expression shocked. This went on for several minutes, before Anakin could no longer handle the silence. He panicked and got up...

but just as he opened the door, his arm was grasped in a gentle grip. Turning, he locked eyes with Obi-wan who slowly shut the door. Almost as if he would spook his former Padawan.  
>"Relax Anakin, I won't tell anyone. Not unless you're willing."<p>

Taking a deep breath, Anakin stared at Obi-wan, "You'll help us?"

"Of cause I'll help," Obi-wan smiled at Anakin. "I just wish you'd told me sooner." Still not wanting to spook him, Obi-wan slowly hugged Anakin, who was shaking a little. "No matter what happens, Anakin, I will be there for you." Obi-wan pushed Anakin back so that he was looking his former padawan in the eyes, "I want you to come to me, whenever you need something. Understand? I don't care what time it is or where for that matter." Anakin looked at him before nodding.

"Thank you Obi-wan. I used to think of you as a father figure. But as I grew, I began to look at you more like an older brother. Thank you for always watching out for me."

x

Obi-wan looked around at the apartment that Anakin and Padme shared, it was a lovely place to be. He could see why Anakin preferred to be here than at the temple.

Walking ahead of him, Anakin smiled, "Padme!" She walked up to him and kissed him gently.

"I was beginning to worry. You took quite some time." Turning to Obi-wan, she smiled. "Hello Obi-wan, I'm glad you came." She then noticed Anakin's shoulders sagging a little. "Ani, you had a rough night, why don't you go get some rest. I'll talk with Obi-wan." Instead of responding, Anakin tiredly nodded and headed to their bedroom.

Obi-wan hadn't noticed his former padawan was so exhausted. He looked to Padme for an answer.

She weakly smiled at him. "Anakin hasn't been getting enough sleep due to the visions he's been having. Not to mention the stress he currently has on his shoulders."

"I guess with everything that has been going on, he would certainly be stressed out. Do you think his visions are true?" Obi-wan questioned for her opinion.

Padme frowned, "I don't know." Sitting down on her couch, she shook her head. "Anakin told me that this vision, was like the one he had about his mother before she died." And that had been true, Padme sighed, "I don't know what to think."

Obi-wan sighed. "Considering how his mother's death affected him, I'd hate to think what Anakin would do if you died." He closed his eyes in thought.

Swallowing, Padme took a deep breath. "Because he's seen my death..." She closed her eyes, forcing herself to continue, "... Does that mean I will die?"

Obi-wan shook his head, "What Anakin saw, is just one of many possible futures." He told her reassuringly, "If we can figure out the reason behind the vision, the reason you're in danger, then we can stop Anakin's vision from coming to pass."

x

Laying in bed, Anakin smiled as he listened to Obi-wan. There was hope, he would save her... And yet, he still had a feeling that something terrible was coming.

Suddenly he felt his eyes starting to sleep. He tried to fight the tiredness that came on so quickly. In the process, he mentally called out to Obi-wan before darkness overcame his vision.

The door opened and both Obi-wan and Padme rushed in and to Anakin's side. They immediately noticed that he was sweating.

"He must be having another vis-" Obi-wan was interrupted as images started going through his mind. At the time, he didn't realize that somehow, Padme was also seeing the vision.

_Anakin had arrived to see Master Windu fighting the Chancellor. He had helped Palpatine kill Master Windu. But once he had realized this, he fell to his knees. Was he so desperate, that he would go against everything he had been taught to try and save Padme? Yes, yes he was. When he raised his head, his eyes were yellow and set with determination to save Padme. Even if he had to become a sith to do so._  
><em>***<em>  
><em>"The situation is not good. The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic..." Anakin said causing Padme to gasp in shock.<em>

_"I can't believe that!" Anakin shook his head._

_"I couldn't either at first, but it's true. I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself."_  
><em>***<em>  
><em>"Destroy the Sith, we must." Master Yoda said."Send me to kill the Emperor. I will not kill Anakin." Obi-wan requested as he thought of his friend. Yoda shook his head.<em>

_"To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not."_

_"He is like my brother ... I cannot do it." Obi-wan didn't want to harm Anakin._

_"Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained, gone he is . . . Consumed by Darth Vader"_  
><em>***<em>  
><em>"It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground." Obi-wan said as he stood above Anakin.<em>

_"You underestimate my power!" Said Anakin, glaring at his former Master._

_"Don't try it." He warned. Anakin jumped anyway, and Obi-wan cut his legs at the knees along with his left arm. _  
><em>**<em>  
><em>"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in <em>

_Darkness." Obi-wan picked up Anakin's lightsaber and began to walk away. He stopped and looked back._

_"I hate you!" Anakin yelled at him. Obi-wan looked at him, his expression sorrowful._

_"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." Anakin clothes caught on fire, as pain consumed him._  
><em>***<em>  
><em>"Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her." Said the Medical droid.<em>

_"She's dying?" Obi-wan was horrified._

_"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies." Explained the Medical Droid._

_"Babies?!" Senator Organa said in shock._

_"She's carrying twins." Responded the Droid._

Obi-wan and Padme snapped out of the vision as Anakin sat up suddenly. He was breathing hard and fast. But they both noticed he was visibly shaking. Shaking his head in denial, he looked up at them, causing them to see the tears that were now dripping down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCOVERY OF THE SITH  
><em>**

**_What if Anakin hadn't turned to the dark side? What if he'd gone to Obi-wan for help? Would Padme survive?  
><em>**

_Once again a huge, HUGE thank you to foreverwildfire2.0, who helped with this chapter - and most of my stories lately - so thank you for you marvelous help._

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

Padme didn't hesitate, as she put her arms around him, Anakin clung to her, sobbing frantically in both fear and horror at what he (as well as Obi-wan and Padme) had seen.  
>"It's ok Ani," she told him gently, "it's ok." Padme rubbed her hands in circles on his back, hoping to sooth his erratic heartbeat.<p>

Obi-wan sat back as he watched Padme work with Anakin. He couldn't help but smile sadly at them. The Jedi Order didn't allow attachments in fear that it would lead to the darkside... but here, he could see that it was the fear of losing someone.

Anakin had already lost his mother, if he lost Padme... it would utterly destroy him. From what he could tell from the possible vision, Anakin would do anything to save Padme. Even turning his back on everything he had learned. Obi-wan decided then, that he would take the vision to the Jedi Council. As far as they knew, Anakin was just really good friends with the Senator. He would not betray Anakin and Padme's trust. Keeping their secret might become hard, but he was willing to do it.

It took quite some time, but eventually Anakin's breathing had calmed and evened out. However, he still did not let go of Padme. Gently she changed their position and began to comb her fingers through his hair. She hoped that it was her presence that could keep away the dream for the moment. Looking at Obi-wan she sighed. "What are we going to do? Don't tell me that was actually a vision?" Obi-wan shook his head.

"It was a vision of a possible future, Padme." He looked at Anakin before continuing to speak. "Anakin would do anything to save you, even if it meant becoming a Sith. But for him to become a Sith... might make you lose the will to live. It would cause you to lose him, and you wouldn't be able to bear losing Anakin to the very thing he fights." Glancing out the bedroom window from where he was standing, he sighed. "I'm going to take the vision before the Council."

Padme tightened her grip on Anakin in worry. "What if they believe he's too much of a threat?" Obi-wan froze, he hadn't thought of that.

"He hasn't done anything," he said gently, trying to reassure both Padme and himself at the same time. "The Council has to know about this-"

"I'll go with you," Anakin's voice was shaky and weak. But the look he gave Obi-wan was determined and confident. Padme and Obi-wan were obviously surprised that he had awoken again. Obi-wan shook his head at his friend.

"It might be more than you can handle. You know how the Counc-"

"Yes... I do know how they are. Which is why I'm going with you. You can do the talking if you want as well as even show them the vision. But I'll be there to support you as you support me."

Padme hugged Anakin and looked at him worriedly. "If you're willing to confront the Council with Obi-wan about this vision, then I'll go with you too." She glared at both of them as they were about to argue. "This vision is about me just as much as it is about the two of you. I want to be there, for both of you."

xx

The Council had gathered together for a meeting when all of a sudden the doors opened and in walked not only Obi-wan, but Anakin and Padme too. They all noticed that the three of them were looking slightly pale, but Skywalker looked the worst of the three. He looked like he could collapse at any moment. Master Yoda looked on at them in curiosity while Master Windu was the one to ask what all of them were wondering.

He folded his hands and leaned forward as he looked at the three. "You look disturbed about something. Might I know why?" The Council could tell that the three were nervous and worried.

Anakin seemed to shift pressure from one leg to the other every now and then. Master Yoda seemed to be the only one to notice how Anakin stood the furthest away from them (the Council). Padme was more in front of Anakin and yet of to his side, as if to shield him or something. Obi-wan was the closest to them as obviously (to Yoda) it must of been his idea to come and see them. "Something to tell us, you have, haven't you, hm?"

Obi-wan sighed and glanced back at Anakin and Padme. He looked back to the Council with determination shining in his eyes.  
>"The Chancellor is a Sith Lord."<p> 


End file.
